


Pierced

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI, Rancid
Genre: Blood, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why aren’t you pierced, Timmy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted November 2006.

Davey shoved the chair back and dropped himself into Tim’s lap. He knocked the hat off Tim’s head, tugged away the bandana, and ran his hands down Tim’s chest until he could curl his fingers around the edge of Tim’s faded black shirt. He tugged, shifted, and a moment later it was on the floor. Without hesitation, Davey pinched both of Tim’s nipples.   
  
“Why aren’t you pierced, Timmy?” he asked.   
  
Tim stared at him through half-lidded eyes. He shrugged.   
  
Davey pursed his red lips and a thoughtful gleam crept into his eye. Then he leaned over, grabbed Tim’s jacket, and worked it over for a moment. When he sat back up, he held two large safety pins.   
  
“I think we should pierce you.”  
  
Tim’s cock jumped at that.   
  
Davey smirked. He opened one of the safety pins and grabbed a handful of Tim’s pec. If he’d been a woman, there would have been a lot more to grab. Davey managed, and he squeezed so hard it hurt, and he rolled Tim’s nipple between two fingers until it was a hard, peaked little knot.   
  
The grin was on Davey’s face just before the safety pin stabbed through him.   
  
Tim hissed and dropped his head back as his hands went to Davey’s hips. Davey moved to the other nipple, repeating the process: handful, pinch, roll, stab. Tim hissed again. He could feel the blood seeping out onto his chest. He prayed Davey would tug the safety pins now, sharpen the pain, make him sore. But he didn’t ask. Really, he didn’t have to.   
  
Davey scooted back to Tim’s knees and slipped the tips of his fingernails through the safety pins as he ducked his head. For long moments, he played with them, twisting them, tugging them, making Tim jump and squirm. Tim’s cock strained against the fly of his jeans but Davey ignored it. Instead, he pinched the skin around Tim’s nipple and gathered it in a mound, then dipped his face and played his tongue over the peaked little knot of flesh. A groan slipped from Tim’s lips and he turned his head to the side as if trying to escape, only not really. He raised a hand and threaded his fingers through Davey’s hair. Who was the one in control here, anyway? Tim pulled Davey away from one nipple and guided him to the other, where Davey lapped up the blood and gnawed the tortured skin raw.  
  
Tim was so high from the pain and the feel of Davey that he wasn’t fully conscious of spreading his legs and forcing Davey down to his knees on the floor. He was damn glad he did, though, when he felt Davey’s fingers slipping inside the fly of his jeans and lifting his cock out. Davey sealed his mouth around Tim’s cock, raised his hands, and toyed with the safety pins as he bobbed his head and sucked and licked and drove Tim out of his mind. Tim buried his hands in Davey’s hair and guided him, bucked his hips up and fucked Davey’s face. It had been so long since he got it like this, rough and bloody; so long since Davey made him crazy like this. Tim’s head fell forward and his lips parted in a series of silent cries and screams. He managed to focus on the sight of Davey through his haze, and that was just ten times hotter, and then he was coming and holding Davey’s face to his crotch and shooting down his throat.   
  
Davey, good little whore that he was for Tim, swallowed it all.   
  
Tim released him, let Davey slide back up. He didn’t turn his face when Davey pressed their lips together, though tasting blood and his own spunk together wasn’t the best experience. Davey’s tongue slipped into his mouth, rolled along his, and just as Tim was warming up to the kiss, Davey yanked hard on the safety pins and broke the kiss.   
  
Davey licked Tim’s lips around Tim’s whimpers. “Aw, Timmy. It’s no worse than a tattoo.” He nuzzled Tim’s face. “Does it hurt?”  
  
Tim shoved Davey back and fell upon him there on the floor. “Not as much as this will.”  


End file.
